l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Asahina Beniha
Asahina Beniha was an air shugenja and courtier of the Crane Clan. Shugenja becomes a Courtier A member of the Asahina family, Beniha was trained in the beginning as a shugenja in the family school. She was mildly talented, but found that she did not fit fully in with the rest of the more traditional Asahina, and she feared that she would be doomed to the boredom of such a life. This changed when she was assigned as a court shugenja at Kyuden Doji. There, she found her true calling, and after attaching herself to Doji Soh, an experienced courtier, she gained some skill there. After the season was over, she prostrated herself before her daimyo, requesting that she be granted leave to attend the Doji school. Presented with letters from Doji Soh and other Crane courtiers, and observing the traditional Asahina reluctance to force anybody into something against their will, her request was granted and she was sent to Shizuka Toshi. Masters of Court, pp. 49-50 Chagatai's Ambition In 1169 during the Khan's Defiance Beniha told Akodo Setai that the Crane Clan would never abandon the Imperial City, Toshi Ranbo, they would protect it. Gift of the Lady (The Truest Test flavor) Handen's student Beniha was under the command of an elder Asahina, Asahina Handen. When word of Sekawa's disappearance had reached her lord an incident happened. It was the only time she had ever seen Handen drink, and he had drunk far too much. He alluded to some secret shame he had committed in the past, some incident of cowardice that haunted him and assured him he would never be worthy to take his uncle's place. Ritual Politics, by Shawn Carman Jade Championship Handen recommended Beniha as contender in the Jade Championship. He was aware that she excelled in political manipulation, but Handen remembered Beniha why they were in the event. Beniha met another Crane contender, Asahina Itoeko, a seer shugenja with a twisted demeanor. Itoeko said to Beniha she was an odd choice for the championship. After some talking, Beniha understood part of Itoeko's thoughts and wished the best for her during the tournament. Beniha became good friend of Isawa Kimi. Plans Within Plans (The Race for the Throne Book), by Nancy Sauer Prophecy Beniha was told of the prophecy made by Kitsune Narako during the tournament. She believed that this truly was a prophecy from the Celestial Heavens. Race for the Throne The Crane had publicy supported the Otomo Daimyo Otomo Hoketuhime in the Race for the Throne. Domotai came to a meeting with Hoketuhime and went assisted by Asahina Beniha, as Doji Nagori counseled the Crane Champion. The Shugenja had become one Nagori’s most gifted assistants. Beniha halted the attempts that Hoketuhime made to imply further the Crane with her claim. An outsider, Doji Yasuyo, the Shogun's widow, also was a candidate, appealed to those who wanted the Toturi dynasty to continue. The Crane had two strong candidates for the Throne, and no in-fighting between them. Domotai could order Yasuyo as her Lady to declare support for the Otomo, or if Yasuyo's options increased, she would try Hoketuhime made the same for Yasuyo, reaping the benefits. Winter Court 1169 - Kyuden Otomo Beniha attended the Winter Court in winter 1169-1170 at Kyuden Otomo, where she was among the select few able to procure the proper fashion (as set by Doji Domotai). She also gifted Bayushi Saya the use of her personal seamstress. Saya accepted, knowing she would owe Beniha a favor. The Flowers, The Snow, by Nancy Sauer and Fred Wan Asahina Keitaro behaviour Domotai had been troubled by reports of irrational behaviour from Asahina Keitaro, the Asahina Daimyo. In 1170 Beniha came to Shinden Asahina after the Crab's execration, which destroyed many of the beauties guarded there during centuries, alongside with her yojimbo Kakita Hideshi. When she saw the Asahina Daimyo was disturbed by his skin, which had a slight waxy sheen that was most prominent over his forehead and cheekbones, and it accented the bloodshot tinge in the whites of his eyes. Beniha agreed with Keitaro to send some gardeners from Kyuden Doji to aid in reconstructing the damaged gardens. Beniha had seen nothing more than a man under very great stress. Acts of Virtue, by Nancy Sauer This year Keitaro was found murdered. Preparations, Part II, by Lucas Twyman, Nancy Sauer, Brian Yoon, and Fred Wan Celestial Tournament After the Celestial Tournament was announced, the contenders began to be chosen. Beniha believed Doji Yasuyo would be the Crane election, but her yojimbo Hideshi saw Daidoji Kikaze as better choice. The Celestial Jitte Later in 1170, while escorted by her yojimbo, Kakita Hideshi, enjoying the services of a tea house when she was approached by an stranger bearing a box, but no clan or family mon or colors. He asked her to take possession of a family treasure which he believed she was worthy of taking possession of. Upon openning the box later, it was found to contain the Celestial Jitte, last known to have been in the possession of the onisu that had murdered Asahina Kimita. After some duress, she turned them over to the Emerald Magistrates. Letters and Bios Lady of the Asahina After the death of Asahina Keitaro, Beniha assumed the leadership of her family. Gifts of Ryoshun, Part I, by Shawn Carman Chosen of Ryoshun Beniha, along with several others, were summoned by Ryoshun to Meido to be chosen as followers to either the Voice of the Jade Sun or the Voice of the Obsidian Moon. The Tenth Kami warned the Emerald Empire was to be tested, tested as it had never been before. They must prepare mankind for the trials ahead, and to remind him of the favor of the Celestial Heavens. Each was gifted with an item crafted from the essence of one Spirit Realm to help them in their service to the Voices. Gift of Ryoshun, Part II, by Shawn Carman Beniha chose the Talisman of Yume-Do and made an oath to the bearer of the Hand of the Jade Dragon Matsu Benika. The War of Dark Fire, Part 10, by Shawn Carman War of Dark Fire In 1171 first used the Talisman while attending winter court at Kyuden Bayushi. She communed with the spirits dwelling in the Wrath of the Kami, the Dragon volcano manipulated by the Dark Oracle of Fire Tamori, beginning the Dragon-Phoenix War. The Dark Oracle, currently Chosai, had sent the Army of Fire to awake the volcano again. Beniha convinced the kami to unleash their wrath against the yobanjin. She sent words to the Tamori Daimyo Tamori Shimura. The War of Dark Fire, Part 10, by Shawn Carman Contested Holding Beniha arrived Mura Sabishii Toshi to stop the Mantis advances to retake the city. Yoritomo Gihei had been intimidating Crane merchant factors and minor courtiers without check until she arrived. The presence of his Kakita yojimbo was instrumental to deal with the Mantis. Scenes from the Empire 3, by Nancy Sauer and Rusty Priske Destroyer War In 1171 Beniha saw a detachment of Daidoji Iron Warriors and a force of Mirumoto Elite Guard fought an oni which had escaped from the Destroyers enslavement. Hideshi dealt the final blow ensuring his charge was safe. The State of the Empire Plague In 1172 Asahina and Hideshi were at the village of Kibi Mura. A fire began and the villagers were attacked by zombies. Hideshi was surrounded by the undead and his life was saved by Beniha, who directed the fire against the mob, which burnt the raised deads. Beniha was forced by her yojimbo to flee, leaving the village undefended against more undead lurking about. Scenes from the Empire, by Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, & Shawn Carman This day Hideshi had looked at her with a monster's eyes. Shadowed Hearts, by Nancy Sauer Court games Beniha returned to the Court and saw a heated discussion between Bayushi Kindebu and Ikoma Ryudo. The Scorpion courtier was a foolish who harassed those near him. Beniha stepped in talking about an incident in the Crane-Scorpion border, which was against the Empress' edict. The Imperial Chancellor heard it and stopped Kindebu's attitude, taking him in private to make a reprimand. He later met Beniha to transmit his apologies about the incident. Shadowed Hearts, by Nancy Sauer Rumors The Crane court was filled with a rumor about Hideshi and Benika had become lovers. Doji Umakai (Empire at War flavor) Shadow Court After the gaijin ruhmalist attack to the Empress in the opening of the winter court, Shosuro Jimen cancelled it. Domotai invited the Clans to conduct the so-called Shadow Court in the Embassy of the Crane. The Scorpion were the only one who did not attend, outmanouvered by the Crane. Nagori and Domotai devised a plan, sending Beniha to make the invitation. Shosuro Mizuno could not resist the chance to deny her something Beniha wanted, and the Scorpion were out of the first few weeks of court. The Shadow Court, by Nancy Sauer End of the Destroyer War In 1173 Daigotsu, Shahai, Susumu, Fu Leng, and Kali-Ma had died. The drawback was that Daigotsu had returned in a phantom form, as the Master of Jigoku. The Empress proclaimed the end of the Destroyer War with the victory of the Empire. The Spider Clan had been conferred the status of Great Clan. Those free of taint could remain in the Empire, and the tainted were put under guard of the Dragon Clan, to extend the Empire in the Ivory Kingdoms as the Iweko's Conquerors alongside with the Mantis Clan. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman All the Great Clans were addressed in the Imperial edict but the Crane. Domotai was concerned with the Crane exclusion of the Empress' will. Beniha counseled Domotai a plan to recover the favor of Iweko. Aftermath, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Hideshi Her lover had been grievously wounded during the war, but he recovered incredibily fast, quickly enought to chamionship her on a duel where Hideshi was again the winner. Scenes from the Empire 18, by Nancy Sauer, Robert Denton, Yoon Ha Lee, and Shawn Carman He had been cool towards her since late winter, and the past few weeks his manner had been positively cold. Hideshi in front of the Crane court and the Crane Champion Domotai revealed himself as tainted. He requested permission to commit seppuku, and Beniha overcame her shock to manage her lover's request would be granted. Beniha saw how Hideshi made the three cuts. Flowers in Darkness, by Nancy Sauer Stepping down Beniha informed Domotai she stepped down as Asahina Daimyo. She would retire to Shinden Asahina and spend the rest of her life there. Asahina Akikusa, Asahina Daimyo in the late 12th century, visited her regularly. The Daimyo Project, by C. Thomas Hand, Mari Murdock, and Maxime Lemaire Death The exact fate of Beniha was unknown but she was dead before the end of the 12th century. 2012 Winter Court Season: The Saga of Heroes See also * Asahina Beniha/Meta External Links * Asahina Beniha (Rise of the Shogun) * Asahina Beniha Exp (The Dead of Winter) Category:Crane Clan Leaders